drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Library/Unwanted Encounter
Unwanted Encounter was written back in around 2015 and has remained untouched ever since. It's very OOC for both of these characters, so keep that in mind lol Especially Dimen, he's much better than this haha This also has references to the old and outdated version of Rust's backstory. Summary On a simple visit to the library, Rust is found by his father Dimen. Awkward conversations ensue. Features Characters * Rust * Dimen Locations * Coperton ** Library Unwanted Encounter A light breeze passed through the fog of the mysterious city of Coperton. Although this city was known for most of its steam-powered machinery, smoke and constant movement absolutely everywhere, in that specific day, the once populated streets laid desert. Most shops were open, yet few were the Drimare walking on the streets. One of these was a black-haired boy named Rust that calmly walked by, window-shopping in his way. Although he had a particular reputation in thievery, he showed no interest in doing such a thing at the moment, as all he had planned for the day was to just calmly walk by, simply visiting the town where he had grown in. Even though he too wondered about the reason behind the emptiness of the streets, he preferred them that way in fact. Large groups frightened him, as he was in the constant paranoia that someone, anyone was just longing to catch him as soon as he let his guard down, drowned in the vast group where no one would hear his countless pleadings for help. The boy remained happily relaxed on his own, still walking around until he had noticed others heading the same way as he did, to a local library that seemed to be gathering most of the attention. He hesitated a bit, gazing at the immense group that formed in that street. All he wanted was to grab some books based on the mechanics of clockwork on that library and leave but would it actually be worth it? He shrugged and walked to the library through the group, reaching to a lady that seemed to be watching the place just asking oddly - Excuse me... Is there something going on in here? The woman stared awkwardly at him until he replied - Have you not heard, son? This library is currently receiving the visit from known writers, painters and artists from the country, it always gets everyone so dreadfully riled up. As he heard this, Rust just closed his eyes with a sigh - Writers... I see... Just perfect... Well, just in case, could you let me know if there is someone with the name of Dimen in there? Dimen Cartwright? - You mean the writer? Well, I am not sure if he will be attending this event... I don't have the full guest list on me, I would not doubt it. Rust nodded in reply - Thank you. But if he so happens to be here, where could I not find him? The lady simply stared a bit confused - The event will take place on the first floor of the library, the other floors are still open to the public. Is there a problem, son? - Oh no no no! - He said with a laugh - It's just that he and I are not in good terms and I'd rather avoid any unwanted encounters for an indeterminate time, you see? She looked oddly at him and just shrugged - As you wish. Go on along then, as long as you refrain from getting trouble. Rust nodded and calmly walked inside, completely ignoring the group, headed for the calmer part of the library. As soon as he got there, he sighed relieved for finally being away from all the public and began his search for the mechanic books. After a while of gathering a small pile to choose from on the table, he finally sat down with a sigh and opened the first book. - For someone who raised himself on the streets I am surprised to know that you are able to read. Rust sighed as he heard this, but didn't raise his gaze from the page nor replied. He knew that voice, that tone, that accent, everything. He just hoped not to meet with him on the way, but that day he was just out of luck. - Hmph. I'd appreciate a reply, but judging by the looks of it, you are busy with learning more for your little craftworks. Rust finally rose his head to look indifferently at him - ...? ...excuse me, were you talking to me? - he asked neutrally as he stared at the adult, quickly recognizing him as his father, Dimen. - I thought I had seen a familiar face in here, so it would just be polite to greet them. He kept the indifferent gaze and just blinked curiously - I'm sorry, but have we met before? - We have. Unless you are from the past timeline where we have not spoken yet, and if it happens to be the case, then I could kindly introduce myself to you. He gazed back at the books neutrally - Heh... I actually came here with the hope of not crossing my gaze with yours, but I am out of luck. Of course that it is always such a pleasure to meet with my loving father out in public. - He said with a fake tender smile. The man frowned as he said this and glared at him - I thought that I had agreed with you to never use that word to refer to me as, especially in public. - But father, I am always filled with glee when I see you, my happiness in uncontainable in fact, why don't let me refer to you as my most beloved father... dad... papa...? Is "sir" or "Mr. Dimen" more appropriate? - He asked with the most neutral expression and the man just groaned. - If anyone hears you, I'll be ruined, so you keep your street rat mouth shut! - What will you do to stop me? - He asked with his eyes on the book, flipping a page - Murder me like you did with my mother? Maybe I could go meet her in the after-life... That would be lovely... - Keep her out of this. Urgh... You're as unpleasant to speak with as I can recall. - It's most probably genetic. - And so annoying... What was I just thinking... Oh yes, I just came here with a small request. - And what would that be? - Rust asked neutrally - I was thinking that we should leave our past behind us and try to start from the beginning. - You mean pretending nothing ever happened, you were never terrible to me just now and we are actually a really happy family now that this mud blooded bastard who was wanted dead ever since the first time he cried into existence is back? - Despise of how overly dramatic and idiotic you make it sound. It is in fact, really close. As a reply, Rust just violently closed the book and groaned - Well I am not interested in your bloody offers, so leave me alone! The adult just crossed his arms and stared neutrally - That's sad... - Indeed. Unless... You'd like me to ruin you as you claimed...? - He stared quietly at him - Papa, why would you like to be friends with your favourite street rat? Dimen rolled his eyes in response - I am pondering on that last part. For now, we could get in good terms for a starter. - I am not interested. What's in it for me besides having to deal with you? - he asked neutrally. - Hmm... Perhaps a better explanation of what exactly happened when you were born so you can get that "murderer" image of me from your mind? If there is anything else, I can think about it. Rust looked a bit thoughtful, gazing at him for a while until he finally spoke - You know... I really don't feel interested in hearing more of your lies. I can make a deal. You leave me alone, I go on with my life and we live happily ever after. How about that? - He said with a mocking smile as Dimen looked as if he was trying not to lose his cool. - ... If you only believe in what you want and not in the truth that might be in front of you, you will never really know what happened. - Lovely quote. And I know that what I believe is the truth. You sent out the murderer, simple as that. I'm a thief, so I know how this kind of lie works. You won't admit you did it, because there's an obvious bad consequence to it, so you just deny it! Perfect lie! - ...You're still a thief? It is rather careless of you to say it out loud, especially in a library where everyone will hear you. He shrugged - So be it. I have my ways. But as I was saying, you want me to believe it wasn't you. Well, good luck with that! I know they worked for you, so there's no point in denying it. - You... are so... stubborn... and daft. I expected you to be much smarter than this. - ...I beg your pardon? - He mumbled with a glare. - Yes it's exactly what you just heard. If you had been raised by me, you'd learn to have a little more of respect towards others. Rust looked at his fingers as if ignoring him - I am rather respectful, but who are you to speak to me about respect? You deserve none of mine when you came here attacking me once you set your eyes on me. - He muttered. - We may have had an unpleasant start, but as I said, I want to leave it behind. - So do it, leave me behind as well and act as if I never existed. This conversation is just being pointless, why do you even want to talk so much with me...? - He mumbled. - We are still family in a way. - I don't want you as my family, even my adoptive father ignores me less than you do and he is better family than you'd ever be... - You seem upset. - It's because you're here. Leave me and I'll be happy just as quickly. - He said, facing away. Dimen stared quiet at him - If you were willing to offer me a chance, I would prove your thoughts wrong. The boy kept looking away - Why do you want to talk so much with me? - He asked once again - As the one that ruined your life before and can seemingly do it again just by existing. What do you want from me? Why do you ask for so many deals!? - He continued, looking at him. The man remained serious - Because unlike what my overall attitude might indicate, I can still feel certain care towards you. Rust stared at him quiet as a faint smile appeared on his lips - Ha... Haha... Hahahaha! - He laughed mockingly for a good while until he looked back at him with a serious look - Like hell you do. You care for none other than yourself. Where were you all this time then? I could use some "care" back then when I slept under the bridge with a spare piece of cloth to cover half of my body! That's how much you cared. Dimen just raised an eyebrow - I must say, I did stop hearing from you ever since you left the orphanage. Were you not adopted by the other father who you previously mentioned? How were you sleeping under bridges if you supposedly had a home? The boy just stared confused at him - ...What? Urgh, no you're getting it all wrong! I was not adopted! I fled from that pla- Dimen raised his hand as if to shush him - If you have an adoptive father, it makes you adopted. Just because it was not in the orphanage, it does not make a difference on the fact. - .. No. No no, I get it! You're writer and your English is perfect, but don't go around, correcting my... spelling mistakes! ...See?! I just forgot what I was here blabbering about because of you! - That was not spelling either. But anyway... You fled...? - I FLED... because that place was hell. Besides! Since you cared so much, why was I in an orphanage in the first place?!? - That is part of the list of things that happened when you were born, which, in your mind, are lies, so there is no point in trying to bring common sense to you. - No, you just didn't care, it was simple as that. - Caring or not, there was a reason. - Which was...? The man glanced unamused at him - Oh, now you want to know. I'm sorry, Rust, but I shall take my leave now. Farewell. - He said as he prepared to leave. - I thought you at least cared to know what happened after I fled...? - I got it that you fled and were a homeless boy who slept under bridges. Connecting the dots with what you are now, I assume that while homeless, you also became a thief for survival. Now who on their right mind decided to adopt you? Maybe someone that liked to be disappointed? Another thief? Perhaps they just felt sorry for you? It's not a fact that concerns me. Other than this, there isn't much that I'd like to know about. I am losing my interest in you either way. You really are nothing. Rust gazed quiet at him, he didn't know what to think of it, he wanted to say something with the likes of "Yes, I knew you didn't care" but yet, the way he put his sharp words just seemed to have hit him. - Y-Yeah, well t-they're still better than you! - And I'm happy for you. Farewell now. The boy just stared quietly as the adult walked away. He didn't know know what to think, he just hated that man from the bottom of his heart, yet, being a nothing to him was just too much. He didn't want his approval and yet... A part of him wanted it, but he just wasn't worth it. Category:Library